The Rain of blood
by Trey Cooper
Summary: In a alternate time line of Naruto, things are ruled and have been broken apart by akatusuki but what will the survivors do..
1. Chapter 1

The Rain of Blood 

Chapter 1: Looking Forward.

It what she was afraid what would have happened after things got out of control. She couldn't fix thing as everyone around her was dying. She wasn't strong enough to handle all what was attacking. The Earth being destroyed. People being killed everyday. It's been raining everyday since then. The Lavender Haired Hyuga was the last of the clan, besides her little sister Hanabi, as her whole family had to join Konoha in defending Against the New Menace that was destroying anything in its way. She was scared that not even she would survive. Her Protector and cousin Neji was killed trying to protect her. His last words pondered around Hinata's mind. "_Hinata, whatever you do. Survive you're the one there after."_

Why would they want her though? All she knew was that she was a Princess of the Hyuga clan. She wasn't respected but knew she had some Importance. She headed back sneaking into the secret base of the people who was still alive: Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sakura, Ino, and Rock Lee. Hanabi ran up to her big sister first and hugged her. "I was worried about you Hinata." Hinata smiled at Hanabi happily. It was only one of the smiles that are rarely shown around now these days. Even Naruto rarely smiles these days.

"You get the food Hinata!" Hanabi looked at her older sister with hope. That is what is rarely seen also now. "Yes I do everyone gather around." Hinata said as she dropped the food and all of them ran out to the bag and each got what they wanted to eat. Now since the Members of Akatuski and Orochimaru teamed up to destroy Konoha and other villages that opposed them, they have been sneaking to get food. It was hard since they completely own the place and got people to bodyguard and have anyone that is not owned by them to arrest and bring them to them. Ten Ten got caught and escaped but, couldn't take what happened to her so she killed herself. When she lost the love of her life and had that happened to her, no one could really blame her.

"So, Hinata was it easy to get by this time." Kiba asked while eating a piece of meat. Hinata got very quiet at first. At that moment Naruto started to listen to what was being talking about." Not Really. I got caught." Rock Lee then got some Ramen Noodles and started eating it and then asked "By whom?"Hinata got very quiet at first. She really didn't want to say what happened. She Sighed and said "I almost got caught by Sasuke, and he tried to catch me. I barely escaped out. If I didn't do the Duple Ganger Jutsu to es….." Naruto started to growl, interrupting Hinata and walked away and said "I'll be right back" and shut the door to his room.

Everyone knew that Naruto had a close bond to Hinata. She started to get sad and ran to her room as well. No one came in her room and she was in there crying for a few hours. Then someone knocked on the door. Hinata got up and whipped her tears and said "Come in". It was her little sister Hanabi and she shut the door behind her and jumped in the bed with her big sister. "Are you ok Hinata" she asked worrying. Hinata sighed at first and then she said "Hanabi, why does it look like everything is my fault. I mean first Neji dies because of me and now Naruto is mad at…"

Hanabi interrupted and said "Don't blame your self for those things. Listen. Naruto is just worried about you ok. I mean of course it's because of Sasuke. I mean him and Sasuke were considered brothers and they cared about each other that way. But it's because he loves you is why he is feeling that way. I mean his brother after the person she loves." Hanabi knew a lot about this stuff for just being 10 years old. "Plus, don't blame yourself for Neji. I mean I miss him and loved him as my cousin but he kept you alive and now its time to move forward. I mean at these times we need to be happy. Even if we live in a Hidden place."

Hinata hugged her big sister. She knew if there was one good thing, this danger brought her and Hanabi closer as sisters. She knew if things weren't they way they were now she and Hanabi would never been this close. "Thank you Hanabi". She kissed her little sister on the cheek and Hanabi smiled. "I'm going to go to bed now. Shikamaru said we were going to have a meeting tomorrow." Hinata nodded and said "Good night" Hanabi nodded and she left.

Hinata laid back down and she was thinking about what Hinata said "_Hanabi is right, I can't blame myself no more. I have to be strong…4 Neji and especially Naruto and the others."_ She then drifted to sleep. She was now ready to face the Future, knowing it was up to her and the others to bring back and fix Konoha.

Well that's Chapter 1. PLEASE REVIEW!

I'm typing this at school only so I'm not sure how long I'm going to make this. Chapter 2 will be a meeting that Shikamaru has plan against the Akatusuki trying to stop them from getting any more rebels.

Now most people want to know how I though of this fanfic. Well DBZ had a alternate Future timeline and I wanted to have one for the Naruto series. Plus its kinda a little mix with the Bar Code Tattoo series.

So yeah please REVIEW people ok. Until then.


	2. The Meeting

I'm sorry i kept alot of y'all waiting. Here is Chapter 2 everyone!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: The Meeting

The Next Morning, Hinata woke up slowly remembering the events from yesterday. "_Hopefully Naruto has calmed down"_ She said in her mind as she would begin to get dressed for today. She knew Hanabi wasn't coming to check on her this morning for the fact that each day, one person has to guard duty and it was her turn today. Hanabi has learned some skill from her and Neji before his death and knew how to defend herself.

Hinata walked out her door and would notice Naruto standing next to the door from the right. He stood with his arm's crossed looking a little bit like his old self from the happy days

"Hi, Hinata" Naruto would show a smile that was unusual from him. But then again, the formal Knuckle Head Ninja from Konoha isn't the same no more. The destruction and damage done from someone that use to be a brother to him and his group was just to much for him to grasp his former self. "H...i" Hinata kind of stuttered and blush to see Naruto by her door. Naruto sighed and began to speak "Hinata, I'm sorry that I got mad at you last night I shouldn't have done that to you. I promise I'll try to calm my anger more" Hinata just nodded and began to speak back "I forgive you Naruto, I mean I understand"

There was a silence after that. They looked in each other eyes deeply for a minute. They remembered, before the destruction how much in love they were. These dark days change the attitude of Naruto but he knew in his heart that no matter how much he changed, he still loved Hinata. Naruto instantly got Hinata in the wall. Hinata blushed a little, remembering the times they always use to do this. Naruto leaned into kiss Hinata on her lips until they heard a voice. "HEY" Rock Lee would scream as Naruto would quickly move away. "_Damn you Bushy brows"_ Naruto thoughts would say as Hinata blushed a deep red since they were almost caught. "Hey, Shikamaru wants to begin the meeting now." Lee would say. If there was anyone still the same from all this, it would be Lee

Hinata and Naruto nodded. Naruto started to mutter things under his breath. Hinata thought he was cussing because Lee interrupted them when they wanted to kiss. Hinata was just as upset about there kiss being interrupted, but she began to chuckle since she did think it was funny. After a few lefts and rights they walked into Shikamaru's room. Since Shikamaru was the leader he got the largest room. It was mostly known as the "Mission Room" since its not only where he sleeps, but where he comes up for ideas for his attacking strategies and survival. Everyone was in there and when Hanabi saw Hinata came in she ran to her and hugged her. Hinata smiled a little. Naruto just walked and sat down on the floor. "Let's get this over with Shika" Naruto said with his arms crossed still looking pissed off that Lee interrupted him and Hinata.

Shikamaru nodded at Naruto's comment, though he was also wondering what was wrong but they would probably talk later. Shikamaru became Naruto's new closest friend since these times and they tell each other everything but Naruto was with Hinata so he wouldn't know what this meeting was about. "Ok! First of I want to say I'm glad to see all of us are still here surviving." Everyone nodded there head and smiled at that comment but everyone looked at Hinata since she barely escaped when Sasuke attacked her. Hinata was blushing and Hanabi pointed to Shikamaru so they would leave Hinata alone so they turned there attentions back to him. "Now, on to business. I know these times all really hard…I know we lost almost everything but we still have each other. We are rebels against the Akatsuki and we plan on destroying them. But until I think of that plan we need a new strategy. And everyone is aware that Hinata had an encounter with Sasuke right?" Everyone nodded and Shikamaru's comment caused Hinata to blush more but caused Naruto to snarl a little at the name of his Brother/Friend.

Shikamaru continued "Well I am going to order a new rule. For now on Missions will no longer be one man missions. We will go as Pairs or as many as I send you all." Ino Interrupted. "ARE YOU CRAZY AT FIRST YOU WERE SAYING YOU DIDN'T WANT TO SEND US ALL JUST BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T WANT US KILLED? NOW THAT "LITTLE MISS PRINCESS" GETS ATTACKED NOW YOU WANT US TO GO IN TEAMS!" Shikamaru stayed quiet for a while. He didn't know what to say to his Teammate. But then a few minutes later he spoke "It's not just because Hinata got attacked, when I made that rule I was selfish with my own emotions. We all lost everything and I didn't want everyone dying on me. But now seeing as how even they are searching for more of us to control, I have no choice in the matter but to think about our safety going out alone out there. There are strength in Numbers and we can at least take them out if there were 2 on 1 or maybe even 2 on least we would stand a fighting chance. That's why I made this rule Ino". Everyone nodded there head after Shikamaru said this. Ino just snarled and stood up and began to give Hinata the evil eye. She then left the room in a mad furry.

"To end this meeting the next people to go for food and supplies 3 weeks from now is Me, Naruto and Lee. This meeting is over." Shikamaru rose up and left his room. Everyone followed after him,but when Hinata was about to leave the room right after Hanabi, Naruto grabbed Hinata and entered into a deep powerful kiss that she never had before. It was new to her. She felt so much emotions but its been a long time since they actually kissed so she was taking advantage of that. When Naruto stop Hinata whimpered a bit but try to control herself. Naruto looked at her one last time in her eye and then walked away. Hinata was just standing there in shock, but at the same time she was happy. Maybe her sister was right. Maybe there is hope in the future and things with her in Naruto will work. _"I love you Naruto…" _Hinata said in her mind as he was long gone. She then walked from Shikamaru's room to finish off the rest of the day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dun dun dun! well thats chapter 2 KEEP ON REVIEWING FOLKS. and please be patient with me.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry it is taking me so long to update chapters. Been busy with Senior Year and all this other junk (Mostly drama) but I am updating now. Also please review if you want to help me make this better for I been having trouble lately so if you want to help feel free to Pm me. Well without further ado here is chapter 3

Dedicated to: This chapter is dedicated to my bro Faron who would be the main one asking "When will chapter 3 be up"? Lol here you go man!

Reupload edit: Thank you Rose Tiger for telling me about how i spelt "Neji's" name. I been reading to much Negima that i guess i just did that by mistake

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3: Memories

3 weeks have passed since the meeting Shikamaru had and things in the area that the Rebels against the Akatsuki called home had been a bit peaceful. Nobody has left the place since the meeting because they were scared that an actual member of Akatsuki could attack at any moment for the fact that Sasuke was around and almost could have killed Hinata.

Hinata was laying down in her bed kind of upset because tomorrow will be the day Shikamaru, Lee, and most importantly to her, Naruto would leave the village to look for supplies for the Rebels.. She cared for Lee and Shikamaru to, but Naruto was the love of her life and she did not know what she would do without him. Ino was still pissed at her, not only for the fact that she is blaming her for that new rule, but Shikamaru was part of the first 3-man cell to be leaving to get supplies.

Supply hunting use to not be a hard thing. They would just go to remains of places that use to exist in the now destroy village of Konoha and scavenge for food and items, but since it had been 2 years since then, they have been used up all the items around her and now they had to travel to far away villages. They almost didn't send Hinata because of Negi's message before he died, but Hinata convinced her she wanted to do her part to help the rebels.

"_Neji…" _She thought in her mind wishing things never became the way they were. Why were Konoha so weak against the Akatsuki? All the Jounin and even Lady Tsunada died trying to protect the once proud Village. Who knows why the people who wasn't killed, like her, still existed in this world. Before she got caught up in her emotions and began to cry, Negi's last words hit at her again, making her feel she was living that day once again.

-----------------------------------------Flashback-----------------------------------------------------

"_Hinata, whatever you do, Survive. You're the one there after." Neji said smiling an unforgettable smile before closing his eyes for good. Hinata screamed a loud scream crying on her knees as his bloodied up body was on the ground._

_She felt useless knowing that she failed to protect her clan. I mean she got Hanabi out of there safe but who knows if she would make it out of here alive. The person who was her protector was dead. Just then she saw a shadow standing above her and she knew who it was. _

_The shadow of Itachi Uchiha. The man who not only killed his whole entire clan, besides Sasuke, but he almost killed the whole Hyuga clan by himself. Hinata rose her head up to look up into his eyes knowing her fighting spirit at the moment felt broken. Hinata saw his Mangekyo Sharingan go into action and before she was absorbed into his Genjutsu he saw another look she would never forget. The look of someone who was going to capture her alive or dead. _

_The Genjutsu went into play and Hinata was not noticing anything for the fact her spirit was broken at the moment. She was tied to a table lying there Naked as there was Itachi just standing there aweing her body. But Hinata didn't care at all. She just wanted to die and Itachi sensing that was about to do that to her. He raised a Kunai and started slashing her right arm as blood was going down._

_Just then he went for her right leg and below her breast area and below her stomach. Hinata was screaming in pain because no matter how hard she tried either her spirit was broken or not she knew she couldn't escape. She quieted down soon enough as Itachi seemed to have stopped but he looked at him as he knew what he had decided her fate to be. The Final blow. Itachi rose up Kunai up and was about to hit her heart._

_---------------------------------------------_End Flashback---------------------------------------------

Knock Knock Knock. Hinata shook her self as she noticed she was back in reality and saw that she was crying. She tried her best to keep in the tears and wipe them away and then said "Come In". Hanabi came in smiling her happy smile that she showed ever after all of the chaos and madness that has happened. Hinata smiled recognizing her sister was a strong person at heart. "Big sister, Shikamaru needs you in his office it's urgent."

Hinata nodded and stood up from her bed and before she walked off Hanabi gave her hug. Hinata thought that Hanabi most of noticed her sadness and smiled hugging her sister tightly. They are the last of the Hyuga and they never know when something bad will happen to them. Hinata started to walk, patting Hanabi on the head and walked to Shikamaru's room. She walked in and stared at Shikamaru and walked up to his desk.

Shikamaru gave her a firm assuring smile and said "Hinata please sit down I want to talk to you". He smiled and Hinata nodded doing as he said. Hinata saw Shikamaru wearing a robe he would wear now similar to a Hokage. Shikamaru probably would have made a good Hokage since he was the smartest out of the Konoha 11, and was one of the best Jounin before the attack. Shikamaru began to talk and said. "First of all I want to apologize for everything that has happened. I know your whole family, besides Hanabi is dead and then Sasuke attacked you a couple of weeks back and now Ino is being such a bitch to you."

Hinata shook his head and said "You don't need to apologize I am just alive happy to be helping you guys out the best of my abilities. Shikamaru laughed a bit and said "Hinata, besides you and Lee you haven't changed. You are still that modest girl from long ago and that makes me happy." Hinata blushed a bit also noticing this her self. She was always looking at how everyone else changed, but never took a long as her self.

"That's why I want you to do me a favor." Shikamaru's tone got real serious and Hinata noticed paying attention to what he needed to say. "I want you to take over for me while I am with Lee and Naruto to get supplies for us." Hinata looked in shock and before she could protest Shikamaru interrupted "The reason why, since I figure that's what your about to ask or say because Hinata you're a good person and smart. I could have choose Ino but she is to hot-headed and she takes action before planning. That's why I am choosing you because you are modest and I am sure you are a good thinker on things."

Hinata took Shikamaru's words into Consideration and thought about how this is her chance to do things different. How she could take advantage of this so she could use this to prove herself worthy among others. How she was not just some weak person. She wasn't that cute little shy girl anymore. She had learned newer Techniques from items people have found from when they went out and if they were attacked, she would be ready.

Hinata stood up and nodded and said "Right I will take over Shikamaru. And if things get bad I will stand against them. I will not let these Memories of the past hold me back anymore." Shikamaru smiled and Hinata blushed just noticing that uproar she just did. "That's the Spirit of a Konoha 11. Naruto taught us that Nindo didn't he? To never give up. His Ninja way is what inspires us and what keeps us feeling alive and somewhat happy these hard days. Well that's enough for now Hinata. See you doing the farewell." Hinata stood and bowed her head and Shikamaru did the same and then she walked off.

Just then, before she even made two steps, someone grabbed her quickly in an embrace. She was about to fight off before she recognized the scent and felt a kiss on her cheek and she heard a whisper. "I knew the girl I love was tough. Don't let us down ok?" Naruto said turning Hinata to look at her before she started blushing with how Naruto was staring at her and Naruto laughed and kissed her slightly on the lips and walked off.

"_Naruto just laughed. He has not done that in a while. Maybe the future will be better after all. We will keep fighting this war until there is peace. Akatsuki! You are going away for good." _ She said confidently as Hanabi ran to her and hugged her again and they started walking down the corridor so that they can hang out before things got serious for her tomorrow.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well that's chapter 3. I have some explaining to do where this is around at.

This is around after the Rescue Gaara arc on Shippuden. Meaning No Rasashuriken, No Sage Mode (sorry) and none of the other things that have happened doing Shippuden. How ever the Rescue Gaara Arc did Happened.

Also originally this chapter was going to be when Naruto and the others left but I thought we should get in deeper in Hinata's perspective of what happened and why she is the way she is kind of and how she is trying to make this big breakthrough in her life. Sorry that I did not do the Sasuke thing from chapter 1 but now you know who killed Negi and the Hyuga clan. Anymore more questions that I feel like will be asked please pm me or leave a question on a review. Oh yeah by the way..PLEASE REVIEW!!! XD.


End file.
